realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Demons
Demons are evil beings native to the plane of Anserak. Description The exact origins of demons is unknown. Their origins are even wiped from the knowledge of Angels, from whom the majority of demons came. Midgard first recalls the invasion of demons as the start of the Gods' War, when they were summoned by the fallen angel, Bernael (who disguised himself as Yhagorro). Demons themselves come in countless forms and shapes, though they are tiered into five categories. Lesser Demons: Spawned creatures of evil born from infernal energies. Greater Demons: Named beasts, as created by Demon Lords. Devils: Wicked, lesser creatures, who populated the Realms of Torment prior to their absorbtion into Anserak. Arch Devils: The highest powers of the Realms of Torment, led by Ian; brother to Simon. Demon Lords/Arch-Demons: Lords of Sin, of whom there can only be so many at a single time. See also: Demon Broods Origin As stated earlier, the origins of Demons are stricken from history. However, there are two distinctly aware of this secret history. The first of them would tell the following tale: : Demons -- all those of true infernal descent -- are known as the "Children of Samael." Along with his four wives: Naamah, Agrat, Eisheth, and Lillith, Samael bore the first demons -- who would feed upon the sins of man. Their divine role as martyrs would result in wisdom to battle the curse of knowledge. With living things possessing no dignity greater than animals -- thanks to the countless gods who ruled over them -- this was determined the greatest means to free them. '' : ''The Angel Bernael conspired to free all beings from gods and bind them to Angels. To this end, he carefully selected the perfect world to begin a slaughter of the gods and shatter their power. He poisoned Samael then fled to Midgard, posing as Yhagorro and bringing the Demons to Midgard -- where they relished childishly in ravaging the lands in pursuit of more to feed on. The Angels could not allow this and were forced to join the conflict, attempting to gather and contain the unleashed Children of Samael. Understanding the gravity of the situation, a brilliant wizard by the name of Sollus, tapped into the very bindings of the cosmos to draw forth the "Rulebreaker's Artifacts." With these, he stole the body of Samael and forged a Prison Realm of it -- separating Demons from the sources of their incredible might -- Sin -- and rewrote the memories of all the angels and gods, so they would never know the true origins of Demons. In doing so, the Demons -- whose very origin made the Cosmos recognize them as Angels -- were also made to forget. : No longer able to match the might of their brethern, the demons were swiftly defeated and then trapped with the body of their father. Yet in his haste to create Anserak, Sollus failed to recall that one would remember. One who was changed before he rewrote history itself, not recognizable as an angel, demon, nor god. Affiliation By necessity, most demons in Anserak were servants of Xel/Lilac, but now that the spirit of Xel is again reborn in living form, almost all of them are fanatically devoting themselves to their Infernal Father. Demon Races While there are almost infinite different types of demons, some fit into basic categories. Imps Small and simple, imps are the most basic of all demons. They are generally not very intelligent and prone to giving into their most basic instincts relating to different kinds of evils, sins, and depravities. Imps are typically small creatures, about a foot in height, with horns, bat-like wings, and slender tails. Roughly half of the demons in Anserak are some kind of imp. Hellhounds The guardian creatures of Anserak. Hellhounds look like dogs, sometimes with fur and sometimes without, but they are always vicious, with fire in their eyes/mouth and burning slobber. They tend to serve the purpose of of guard dogs for different places in Hell and as tormentors for damned souls, chasing them across the various landscapes of Anserak. Succubi/Incubi Sex demons, Succubi and Incubi are the most standard demons related to Lust. They tend toward being supernaturally beautiful, usually with horns, bat-like wings, spade-tipped thin tails, and cloven hooves. The demons of lust serve many roles, tempting mortals to sin sexually, tormenting them for their mortal sins when they reach Anserak, and serving the physical needs of other demons, mostly Demon Lords. Fallen Angels Although not all of the Fallen end up in Anserak, many of them fell for evil thoughts and actions, damning them almost directly to the Hell-planes. While they do not tend to look like the typical demon of Anserak, Fallen Angels are no longer as beautiful and elegant as they were in Heaven, their bodies warped by their fall into something of a mockery of the way they once were. Asuras Asuras are destructive demons, fond of plaguing the plane of Visva. They are typically very strong physically (even by demonic standards) and tend to have multiple arms and heads/faces. Most Asuras are pledged to either Ravana or Ahriman. Oni Oni are war-minded demons found numerously on the plane of Terra. Most often they are muscular creatures with a third eye placed between their horns. Like Asuras, Oni are destruction-minded fiends who seek battle and delight in ruining the works of mortals. Most of the Oni in Anserak serve the daimyo Kisatsumaru, while on other plains they have other masters, such as Lord Storm. Notable Demons See also:'' ''List of Demons